


To Sin

by aphrodite_mine



Category: Orphan Black (TV)
Genre: Corporal Punishment, F/F, Masturbation, Religious Guilt, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-31
Updated: 2014-05-31
Packaged: 2018-01-27 16:50:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1717718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aphrodite_mine/pseuds/aphrodite_mine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They've had -- and will have -- enough time without pleasure.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Sin

**Author's Note:**

> prompted by insidiousmisandry on tumblr

Though Sarah jerks at the sudden appearance of her sister in the bathroom mirror, she can’t say that she is truly surprised. And though she freezes, her body begs her to continue. Fuck it, she thinks. They’ve had — and will have — enough time without pleasure. She’ll take it when she can damn well find it.

"You sin, sestra," Helena says thickly. Her fingers make faint rhythms on the door frame. She stares, unabashed or unashamed at Sarah’s fingers working, wet, in her cunt. 

"Not a sin, Helena," Sarah answers, grunting softly. She shifts, and the angle is good. "I’m making myself feel good."

Helena seems relieved, perhaps. Her gaze flicks up to Sarah’s, and she nods. “I do this also.” She shrugs, and all of a sudden, her full body fills the doorway. “The nuns say my fingers will hurt, but not from feeling good.” Helena lifts a hand to her mouth and sucks on a single finger. 

Sarah licks her lips, a quick moistening. “They hurt you?” Her hand stills. 

Instead of replying, Helena drops to her knees and cups her hand over Sarah’s. “Do not stop. The nuns are not here to whip you.” She starts to move them together, dipping her own fingertips in Sarah’s vagina, brushing her own thumb against Sarah’s clit. 

"You would sin," Sarah asks, already settling this in the part of her brain she accepts without question, "for me?"

"I would sin _with_ my sestra,” Helena nods, watching their hands move. “Is different.”


End file.
